The invention relates to a method for displaying an item on a display unit by means of a computer-supported interface system.
Methods for displaying an item on a display unit by means of a computer-supported interface system are known. An autonomous object is moved around a model of the item, and an image of the actual item or an image of the computer-animated item is displayed on a display screen or a projection screen, the perspective effect of the display and the viewing direction of the item being determined by the position of the object to the model of the item.